


I Want 10

by WhenInDoubtSleep



Series: Kinktober 2020 [3]
Category: All For The Game - Nora Sakavic
Genre: Aftercare, Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Begging, Dom/sub Undertones, Edging, Hand Jobs, Kinktober, Light Dom/sub, M/M, Orgasm Control, Orgasm Delay/Denial, Orgasm Denial, Risk Aware Consensual Kink, Safe Sane and Consensual, Submissive Neil Josten, They love each other, andrew puts neil through it in this one, dominant andrew minyard
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-03
Updated: 2020-10-03
Packaged: 2021-03-07 17:00:18
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,072
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26801038
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WhenInDoubtSleep/pseuds/WhenInDoubtSleep
Summary: Neil should know better than to underestimate Andrew by now.“I want 10,” Andrew had said lowly, lips pressed to the column of throat just below Neil’s ear, “thought you might appreciate the number.”Day 3: Orgasm denial
Relationships: Neil Josten/Andrew Minyard
Series: Kinktober 2020 [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1949725
Comments: 17
Kudos: 334





	I Want 10

**Author's Note:**

> Day 3: Creampie | Nudes | Hate-fucking | **Orgasm Denial**

Neil should know better than to underestimate Andrew by now.

“I want 10,” Andrew had said lowly, lips pressed to the column of throat just below Neil’s ear, “thought you might appreciate the number.”

And Neil had thought to himself, _10 is easy. I can do 10. I can do Anything Andrew wants me to do._ Every moan makes him feel like he’s choking on those words because as it turns out, 10 with Andrew is far from easy. 

He’s grinding down on Andrew’s fingers, two, fucking into him with intent, and Neil whimpers. He’s still trying to pretend like 10 is doable. Like his entire body isn’t screaming for release. Andrew dips down to press a kiss to Neil’s adam’s apple, his hair tickling the skin just below his jaw. 

“Too much?” Andrew asks, his free hand moving to brush Neil’s hair off of his slick forehead. Neil squeezes his eyes shut and shakes his head. 

“No, it’s good,” he promises, but his stomach tightens, coiled too tight. Andrew moves up to press a casual kiss to his lips while he presses his fingers into that spot that makes Neil see stars. 

“Color,” he demands, and Neil shudders, forcing his eyes open so he can focus on Andrew’s beautiful face. 

“Green. I’m green,” he whimpers, canting his hips down into Andrew’s hand. 

Andrew almost smiles at the way Neil’s breath hitches, his voice pitched higher than normal. His lips twitch while he keeps a steady rhythm, pressing his fingers against Neil’s prostate with each thrust. 

Neil is so hard it’s almost painful. His cock is red and the head is weeping precum onto his stomach. But he’s so close, so desperate. He thinks he might-

Andrew pulls his hand away, and Neil keens, chasing Andrew’s hand with his hips. Andrew, holds him down, pressing his hips firmly into the mattress, peppering his jaw with light kisses.

Neil squirms, desperate for any kind of relief, but Andrew is unwavering. 

“Count,” Andrew reminds him, voice aloof while he pets at Neil’s hipbone.

“Six, holy _shit_ , Drew,” Neil forces out, and he sounds as wrecked as he feels. Andrew sits up, running a cool hand over Neil’s side and watching him. 

“Look at you,” he muses, and Neil glares over at him, “think you can make it?”

“Fuck you,” Neil spits, but there’s very little heat to it, and Andrew’s lips twitch in an approximation of a smile. Neil still squirms in his grip, looking for pressure to his cock, his anything. 

Andrew leans back in to press a soft kiss to his lips, giving him another minute to cool down. He runs a hand over Neil’s chest, pausing only to flick his nipple before moving his hand up to cradle Neil’s cheek while they press needy kisses against each others’ lips. 

“You want ten. I can do ten,” Neil whispers as soon as their lips part, and Andrew hums, tapping two fingers against Neil’s pulse point where he can feel his heart rabbit-quick in his chest. 

Neil considers breaking form for the briefest moment, his hands twitching where they’re crossed above his head. He isn’t tied to anything. He isn’t holding on to anything. Andrew had simply grasped his wrists, kissing each one before placing them crossed above his head and telling him to keep them there. 

Andrew must notice him move because hums in warning, his hand opening to grasp Neil’s throat. There’s no pressure, just the possessive hold, and Neil whimpers. His eyes flutter closed, and he feels the bed shift slightly before Andrew traces a finger against the underside of his aching cock before he wraps a hand around him loosely and strokes once. 

“Fucking… Drew, I need it,” he begs, forcing his eyes open so he can look over at his partner. Andrew starts stroking him then, too loose and too slow, and Neil doesn’t stop himself from fucking up into his calloused hand. 

“Close?” he asks, and Neil shakes his head frantically. Andrew’s grip tightens, and Neil groans, immediately feeling the familiar tightening in his stomach. A minute later, he nods, his breath uneven and heavy in the otherwise quiet room. 

Andrew twists his hand on the upstroke the way he knows Neil loves, and Neil cries out, his hips jerking. 

“Shit shit shit, Drew. _Drew_ , I-”

Andrew pulls his hand away and Neil wails, curling into himself slightly, “fuck, I hate you. I hate you. I-”

“Neil, count,” he reminds him again. 

“Seven, you fucking asshole. Jesus Christ, I need to come!” Neil snaps at him, his eyes wild in the low lighting. 

“You can come. I’ll let you come, but you have to tap out first. What’s your color?”

Neil clenches his teeth, trying to gain control of his breathing, “Green, maybe… yellow? I don’t-”

“1-5,” Andrew requests, and Neil nods. 

“3,” he says, and Andrew dips to kiss his temple, his left hand moving up to massage at Neil’s right wrist. 

“Can you do three more or should we call it?” Andrew asks, and Neil relaxes when he asks. He knows that Andrew wouldn’t be upset. He would never hold it against him. He would pull his release out of him and then pepper him with kisses and fix him a bath and whisper kind words. 

“I can do it,” Neil says instead, nodding once and then lolling his head to the side to kiss at Andrew’s forearm which is the closest stretch of skin to his mouth. Andrew hums. 

“Okay,” he says, and a few seconds later, he’s stroking Neil again, mercilessly, tight, with single-minded intent. It takes barely two minutes before Neil is wound tight again, his eyes pressed closed while he fucks into Andrew’s tight fist. 

His skin feels tight, and everything goes fuzzy, but that blissful warmth is ripped away when Andrew lets go again, and Neil almost screams, clenching his teeth so tightly his jaw hurts. 

“Eight. Eight. Fucking…” Neil’s breathing is erratic, and Andrew is beside him again, nuzzling at his neck. 

“You’re doing so good. Just two more,” Andrew promises, and when Neil turns to look at him, he’s startled by how dark Andrew’s eyes are. Neil nods, shivering under Andrew’s insistent gaze. 

“Can I be inside you for the last two?” he asks, and Neil moans wantonly, nodding his head. 

“Yes, Andrew, I want it,” he says, and Andrew does smile then. It’s small, secret, always reserved just for Neil. He presses a chaste kiss to Neil’s lips before sitting up and moving between his junkie’s legs which are splayed open for him. 

He rips open a condom and rolls it on while Neil wonders if it’s been sitting there the whole time. He makes a point to slick himself up slowly before pushing his forefinger into Neil in one go, smirking down at him, “You’re so open for me. It’s a good thing we spent a long time opening you up.”

Neil just blinks up at him, grinding down on to his finger, “I need it, Drew.”

Andrew slips his finger out, ignoring Neil’s whimper and pressing the blunt head of his cock to Neil’s entrance, “safeword?”

“Lighter or red. I’m not using either,” Neil says, forcing his eyes open so he can watch Andrew’s face while he presses into him, “fuck, more. More, Drew.”

Andrew goes slow until he’s pressed to the hilt, fully seated inside Neil who stares up at him with glassy eyes. Andrew takes a deep breath, hiking up Neil’s legs so that is ankles are thrown over his shoulders. The change in angle makes Neil gasp, and he rolls his hips into Andrew.

“C’mon, fuck me,” Neil challenges, and Andrew raises his eyebrows before pulling out slowly. Neil is about to start begging when Andrew shoves back in, hard. Neil’s head tips backward, and his mouth falls open. And then Andrew sets a brutal pace. Neil just lays there, unable to do anything other than take it, lost in the drag of Andrew’s cock on his prostate.

His release is rushing toward him alarmingly fast, and he sucks in a sharp breath. 

“Drew, I’m gonna come,” he says, and his head rolls to the side just as he feels the pressure-

Andrew pulls out, and Neil thrashes, unable to hold back his sob that time. He clenches around the emptiness, and When Andrew pushes Neil’s ankles off his shoulders and hovers over him to press a kiss to his lips. 

“No. No, Andrew, I _can’t_ -”

“Count,” Andrew whispers against him, and Neil shakes his head for a moment before gritting out _nine_.

His cheeks are wet, and Andrew reaches up to wipe them both, studying his face, “can you do one more?” 

Neil is crying, unable to hold back his tears, but he nods. One more. He can handle one more for Andrew. 

Andrew stays close, reaching down to line himself up while he blankets Neil with his own body. The weight is comforting and familiar, and Neil watches him closely while he presses inside. 

Andrew drops his face into the crook of Neil’s neck, kissing at the dampened skin while he fucks into Neil. Neil’s hands are shaking, and he breaks the rules without really thinking about it, sliding his fingers into Andrew’s hair. Andrew chuckles into Neil’s neck but doesn’t say anything about it. 

“You’re so fucking good, Neil. One more,” he reminds, and when Neil’s breath hitches, he stills, fingers holding Neil in place so he can’t move. And he screams, pleading for Andrew to let him come, rambling the number ten over and over again. 

And then Andrew nods, picking up his pace again and thrusting mercilessly against Neil’s prostate. It only takes a minute for Neil to shake his head, “Drew, I’m gonna come. I’m coming, I can’t-”

“Do it. Come for me,” he whispers against Neil’s throat. And as soon as he’s said it, Neil comes untouched. 

It hits him hard, so blindingly powerful that all he can do is shake while Andrew fucks him through it, not hesitating while he keeps his pace. Neil’s vision goes hazy for a moment, and he gasps for air. 

He’s only vaguely aware of Andrew pulling out and finishing himself off with a grunt against Neil’s shoulder, and then his hand is wrapping around Neil again. 

He flinches, jerking away and whining. 

“Too much, ah-” but he doesn’t make Andrew stop, curling into him while he whispers encouragement against Neil’s cheek. Neil is shocked when it hits him again, pulling a broken moan from his throat while he twitches from the overstimulation. 

“So good, look at you. You did so well,” Andrew whispers, and Neil whimpers, hiding his tear-stained face in Andrew’s hair while he floats. 

He doesn’t know how long he’s out, but when he opens his eyes, Andrew is watching him and petting at the hair at the nape of his neck. 

He kisses Neil’s temple before getting up and going to fetch a washcloth, coming back and wiping him down gently, making sure to keep his touch light while he cleans up. Neil just lets him work, trembling at the touch. It’s almost too much, but he knows it’s needed. 

When he sits back down, Neil curls around him, smiling up at him in awe. Andrew’s hazel eyes are warm, and Neil can see the pride hiding there. 

“10, you’re incredible,” Andrew admits, and Neil blushes, rolling his eyes. He lets Andrew pull him into a sitting position, and he drinks the Gatorade Andrew offers, gulping it down until the bottle is empty. 

“Thank you. For everything,” Neil says when he’s done, and Andrew rolls his eyes, pulling Neil flush against his chest. 

“Was there anything you didn’t like?” Andrew asks, and Neil shakes his head, slipping down so that he’s laying. He presses a lazy kiss to Andrew’s bare thigh and hums. 

“It was perfect. Bed now,” he declares, tugging at Andrew’s hand. 

“No, absolutely not. The sheets are disgusting, Neil,” Andrew argues, but Neil is already drifting off. 

“Shower in the morning, sheets in the morning. Sleep now,” he demands, and Andrew sits there for another minute before sighing and sliding down into the covers, pulling the duvet over up from the bottom of the bed. Neil hums. 

“Cuddles yes or no?” he whispers, and as soon as Andrew has pulled him close, wrapping his arms around the younger man’s waist, he’s asleep.

**Author's Note:**

> I'm really happy with how this one turned out! What do you think?


End file.
